Character Stats
Guide Rating: Character stats are the values that determine a character's health, health regeneration rate, mana, mana regeneration rate, melee attack damage, magical attack damage, critical hit rate, evasion and hit rate. These values are chosen during character creation and may be only changed through consumption of Stat Reset Potions. Different classes have different base stat points already allocated during character creation, giving a hint as to what will be the best stat to assign points to. Some in-game items like Woopa Scale Helmet gives bonuses to stats. With a bit of luck or enough money you can enchant your Cloak, Belt, Ring and Necklace with Stat Enchant Scrolls to increase your stats. Character Stats ]] Strength Strength (STR) increases the damage of all melee attacks, and also decreases total damage inflicted on the user from monsters or players. Mainly for: Warrior Dexterity Dexterity (DEX) increases the overall damage of physical ranged attacks and increases critical chance. For every 3 Dexterity you will gain 1 Damage and 0.5 to 1 Critical Chance. Mainly for: Ranger Intelligence Intelligence (INT) affects damage of magical attacks, it increases the amount of health a Magician can heal, and also increases the probability of successfully hitting a target. It also affects duration of certain spells inflicted on targets, such as Fear. Mainly for: Magician Constitution Constitution (CON) affects amount of total health points (HP), health points gained per level up and health regeneration rate. Each time a character gains a level, he or she will gain an amount of health proportioned with their level, with higher constitution giving more health. E.g. A character with 18 CON may gain around 10 to 15 HP each level while another with 15 CON may only gain 8 to 12 (HP). If this stat is modified through the use of elixirs, the total health shall also be recalculated, proportioned to your level and constitution. Mainly For: Warrior and Ranger Wisdom Wisdom (WIS) affects amount of total mana points (MP), mana points gained per level and mana regeneration rate. It works the same way as constitution. Mainly For: Magician Stats Allocation Please Note: These are ONLY recommendations from the experienced players. Warrior Option A) Maximize Strength (STR), then Constitution (CON) 's recommended starting stats, Option A).]] Strength is the main stat that helps increase a Warrior's damage. Constitution boosts a Warrior's health points, which is vital for a Warrior's survival. Warriors with such stats are called "STR Warriors". They are often used for Battlefield campers since constitution has a small effect on characters' HP at low levels. (STR) > 18 (INT) > 9 (DEX) > 11 (CON) > 14 (WIS) > 9 Notes: STR Warriors are also slightly better for training with Magicians. There is a half and half option with 16 CON and 16 STR if you want a mixture. Option B) Maximize Constitution (CON), then Strength (STR) 's recommending starting stats, Option B).]] Constitution enables Warriors to gain more Health Points when leveling up. This becomes significant at higher levels (over 30), as strength may be enhanced by items but constitution will not since any changes to (HP) with equipment is a set value to your total (HP). Warriors with such stats are called "CON Warriors". They are usually the main type of warriors of higher levels. (STR) > 14 (INT) > 9 (DEX) > 11 (CON) > 18 (WIS) > 9 Good for tanking (taking damage so others can attack) at high lvls. There is a half and half option with 16 CON and 16 STR if you want a mixture. Ranger Option A) Maximize Dexterity (DEX), then Constitution (CON) 's recommended starting stats, Option A).]] Dexterity is the main stat that increases a Ranger's damage and accuracy (known as hitrate), while Constitution enables a Ranger to have higher (HP). Rangers with such stats are called "DEX Rangers". (STR) > 10 (INT) > 8 (DEX) > 18 (CON) > 15 (WIS) > 10 Option B) 'Maximize Constitution (CON), then Dexterity (DEX) 's recommended starting stats, Option B).]] A higher constitution allows Rangers to gain more Health Points when leveling up hence they last longer in battles. Rangers with such stats are called "CON Rangers". DEX and CON Rangers are somewhat equally favored by high and low levels alike. (STR) > 10 (INT) > 8 '(DEX) > 15 (CON) > 18 (WIS) > 10 Magician Option A) 'Maximize Intelligence (INT), then Constitution (CON) '(Recommended) 's recommended starting stats, Option (A).]] Intelligence (INT) is the most vital stat that Magicians will need since their skills and attacks are all magical. Constitution (CON) will affect the amount of HP Magicians get and the rate of HP regeneration. This build breaks the law of "Mages have low HP" because upon obtaining lvl 40+, (HP) of a Magician is greatly more significant than that of Option B. Also, at this point (MP) is sufficient enough for solo training with ease, and (HP) is great enough to be a huge advantage in fights. (STR) > 8 (INT) > 18 (DEX) > 9 (CON) > 14 (WIS) > 12 Lower level training with a Mage with this build takes more time, but as one progresses through training, it will become close to as efficient and faster than that of an Option B Mage. Also, PKing will become much more balanced as a mage can begin to Tank with the additional (HP) provided by this build. Option B) Maximize Intelligence (INT) and Wisdom (WIS) 's recommended starting stats, Option (B).]] Intelligence (INT) is the most vital stat that Magicians will need since their skills and attacks are all magical. Wisdom (WIS) will affect the amount of MP Magicians get and the rate of MP regeneration. Since Magicians use their MP very quickly, a high WIS is useful for perhaps longer battles. (STR) > 8 (INT) > 18 (DEX) > 9 (CON) > 8 (WIS) > 18 Some people also prefer to trade one or two stat points from (INT) and (WIS) to (CON), as Magicians with max (INT) and (WIS) have extremely low (HP). How Would You Rate This Guide? Very Helpful Helpful Good but needs some work Needs a lot of editing I'm not going to look at this guide again for help Category:Misc Category:Guide Category:Help Category:Guide:Warrior Category:Guide:Magician Category:Guide:Ranger Category:Magician Category:Warrior Category:Ranger Category:Guides